A Humanoid from the Deep
One late evening in 1970, a patrolman had an encounter with a seemingly telepathic humanoid wearing what appeared to be a spacesuit. It seemed to be very curious as to why humans engage in warfare, which is a question we should all ponder, to be honest. The Incident The witness, named Jerry Meiers, was a police patrolman for a little city in Florida, and had just finished his shift. He was driving home on a late evening in 1970, and although his apartment was on the beach, there was a spot on the inland waterway ‘''where I liked to stop and unwind, a relief from a day of drinking coffee, and donuts''’. As he walked to the water’s edge, he thought he could hear a ‘''low humming sound''’, which slowly became louder as he stood on the shoreline. As the sound became clearer and clearer, he noticed a ‘''flicker of light which began to develop into a form''’ resembling a man in what looked to be a type of scape suit floating a few feet above the water. The humming sound became a voice, but Jerry did not hear it through his ears, and instead said that he heard it in his brain somehow - ‘''kind of like when you listen to a good set of headphones. But clearly not sounds like we hear normally''’. The suit was a lead-like colour, but slightly more reflective than the aforementioned metal. The helmet had a face shield made of a glass-like material, which was also somewhat reflective. Jerry was able to see ‘''a vague outline of the head and face. It was for the most part human''’. The voice in his head asked him why ’''you''’ have wars, and he said that he didn’t know. Jerry is a Vietnam veteran, and this was the truth. He added that he suspected that it was because of greed or natural resources. It continued to question Jerry, asking about killing and the functions of different types of weapons. It wanted to know who was picked to fight wars, and how and why. He explained the drafting process as best he could - but as he spoke, it occurred to him that ‘there seemed to be more communications than what was clearly going on. Rather like more of an exchange of information within my brain, like little thumbnails of facts and images of things I had seen and knew, being plucked from here and there’. After this, the images stopped coming and the voice inside Jerry’s head silenced. The humanoid told him that it would return and visit him again sometime, before fading out of sight. It seemed as though some length of time had passed while Jerry was communicating with the entity, seeing as his legs begun to tire shortly after it disappeared. He walked back to the car and drove home. ‘''Although it seemed like only a half hour or so had passed''’, the clock on the dashboard of the car said that two-and-a-half hours had passed. Jerry went home and showered before going to bed. He played the event over and over in his head and dreams that night, eventually passing into sleep. Jerry feels that ‘''this was an event of time travel rather than a UFO abduction or suchlike. But how does one ever know?''’ Source https://forums.forteana.org/index.php?threads/humanoid-from-the-deep.329/ Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Diving-Suit Aliens Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Anti-War Message Category:Contactee